


Doki Doki Literature Club: Fate or Destiny

by Komachichuu



Series: Doki Doki Literature Club! [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Unmei.chr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komachichuu/pseuds/Komachichuu
Summary: This is an alternate universe told first person by a character in the game. Please be aware that this takes place in the original game of Doki Doki Literature Club and there is spoilers. By reading on to the story, you agree to be exposed to disturbing content and imagery.Doki Doki Literature Club: Team SalvatoProject Unmei (Unmei.chr): Komachichuu.deviantart.com





	Doki Doki Literature Club: Fate or Destiny

New plans coming this summer.

More people to meet and talk to  
Many ideas sprouting in my mind.  
Like a Cherry Blossom blooming for the first time in Spring.

I feel reborn.

What does it mean to fake a smile?  
To find someone you thought to know be something else.

Like a young puppy finding a home  
or a rainbow shining from the sky.

Life can be tough, you just have to overcome it.  
Let those feeling pass; ignore the people labeled as friends who truly are not.

Life is plentiful of new beginnings...  
It just happens to start on a new day.

I drop my pencil and look at the paper a bit and even feel my cheek move. I squint my eyes a bit and decide I am done writing. I look at the time and it dawns on me to get to school. Hearing myself sigh, I put my notepad away and leave.

"Auntie, I'm leaving now! Have a good day!" I close the door knowing well that she was still sleeping. She's lucky to not have to wake up at 6:30 just to be there at 8:45 in the morning every day for each week. By then I would still be sleeping!

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I go to Akemi high even though I don't want to. My peers are nice but not the class I'm stuck in a loop for. I am 18 now but I should've graduated last year. I failed my English classes so my Aunt kept me back with, "Unmei, I know you can do better than that!"

I try every year since second grade but I began to slip since middle school. I would've made if I didn't zone somewhere every 10 seconds.

It's kind of hard to explain what I mean by that in all honesty. I wouldn't call it daydreaming if anything. It's like you are there but you think of other things hit you at the same time. You vision blurs every time and half the time I am mentally there but don't do anything to get out completely. I guess that's why I failed last year.

~~~

When I get to the school yard, I see familiar faces and small but new ones too. All of my friends graduated last year and didn't bother to talk to me during break so I guess I can start fresh now. I look for my schedule in my bag but as soon as I bend down to get it out, someone bumps into me and I fall over like a barrel roll.

"Sorry!" the boy said while running to catch up to his friends. I just glared at him and got myself off; brushing the dirt off my hands and knees. I eventually get my schedule but then I thought of something... it's dumb of me to think in the middle of the school yard but what if I could get some after school tutoring or something? I did it last year for calculous and it wasn't as bad as perceived in the beginning. Someone ran into my shoulder while I started to the building. She looked sorry about it and even picked up my stuff and gave it to me without hesitation.

"Ah, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that.." she looked with her head down like she was scared to look at me or something. "Um, it's no problem." I waved with both of my hands to her and she smiled faintly. I felt awkward so I introduced myself.

"I...I am.." My vision blurred and I just stopped talking. Was I just making this more awkward for her? She probably will have left by the time I stop staring out. I feel my hands wander to fidget with my hair a little but I snap out of it by her soft voice. "Are you there?" She looked confused.

"mhm..? Yeah I am. I do that a lot. Sorry." I turn away from her embarrassed. She looks at me and introduces herself. "Ah, my name is Kikiwa. I don't think I have seen you before. Is this your first year?

"Well ah, not really." I replied while fidgeting with my fingers. "I am in a higher class actually." She gave me a calm yet cheerful look that expressed, "Oh, okay." To break the silence once more I questioned without thinking, "Have you thought about joining any clubs?" 

Smiling once more she answered with a simple nod and adjusted her glasses. "I am actually a Vice President of the Anime club. It's not that small though. Maybe you can visit sometime."

"Wow, cool. I am actually looking for one study related. English specifically." She looked down in disappointment a little. "Oh...Well, there is the Literature Club but not many students join. They say strange things happen there." I feel my expression change to a surprised look. "Strange things like what? Reading picturless novels?" I laugh a bit to myself but she just keeps a blank face; gazing at me with her silver eyes through glass lens. The bell for classes then ring and we go our separate ways.

~~~

Ugh, finally! Classes are over. I guess it's time to start looking. "Literature Club...isn't that in the English wing upstairs?" I look around in the hallway as other students pass by to go home or whatever they do. I looked in the classrooms and I even saw the Anime Club room but it was just some girl in there making cat sounds. I have to admit, I may be a fan of some cartoons but Weeaboos take it too far by a long shot. I glanced at the other door and ironically the Literature Club was right next door. Talk about easy finding. I felt like walking in and saying hello but I am not a very social butterfly when it comes to new people. I tend to be anti social but positive. I call it Anti-positive to myself. As I looked around, a very tall and mature looking girl tapped my shoulder to go past me. "Ah, excuse me." I turn around and I immediately see a classmate with purple hair and a elegant look to her. She seemed very timid to be there though.

I step aside for her quickly but I also hesitated a little. She simply looked away and walked inside the room. I fumbled my fingers and followed.


End file.
